The present invention relates to the decontamination and cleaning arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the decontamination of medical instruments and equipment. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to the microbial decontamination, including disinfection or sterilization, of other articles such as food processing equipment, pharmaceutical processing equipment, animal cages, and other equipment.
Various methods and apparatus are known for decontaminating and/or sterilizing medical instruments and devices. For example, medical instruments and other devices are commonly sterilized in a steam autoclave. Autoclaves kill life forms with a combination of high temperature and high pressure. However, steam autoclaves have several drawbacks. The pressure vessels are bulky and heavy. Also, the high temperature and pressure tend to reduce the useful life of medical devices having rubber and plastic components. The medical devices must be precleaned before being placed in the autoclave to remove bodily tissues and fluids. Moreover, the autoclave sterilization and cool-down cycles take an excessive amount of time, especially in light of the need to minimize the xe2x80x9cdown timexe2x80x9d of expensive, reusable medical devices.
Another known sterilization method utilizes ethylene oxide gas. Ethylene oxide gas sterilization and aeration cycles are even longer than steam autoclave sterilization and cool-down cycles. Ethylene oxide is also hazardous to humans and, therefore, environmental concerns are associated with its use.
Low temperature liquid disinfection and sterilization devices are also known. These devices typically utilize one of several known liquid anti-microbial solutions such as peracetic acid, glutaraldehyde, alcohol, aqueous hydrogen peroxide, and the like. In general, these low temperature liquid systems have been found to be effective. However, hospitals and other health care facilities continue to demand improved sterilization effectiveness and efficiency to reduce the risk of infection and to reduce the percentage of time that expensive medical devices are out of use for sterilization procedures. Also, certain low temperature liquid anti-microbial solutions have fallen out of favor. For example, the use of glutaraldehyde presents environmental concerns and also requires an excessively long cycle time to sterilize, rather than simply disinfect, medical devices. The environmentally harmful glutaraldehyde must be specially disposed of, increasing the cost of sterilization. Other agents, such as alcohols, have been found to be destructive to certain plastic components of medical instruments.
Recently, there has been an increased emphasis on the effective cleaning of post-operative debris from the medical instruments and devices. Most known sterilization equipment require that the contaminated medical devices be precleaned before the sterilization cycle. Others simply sterilize without regard to cleaning which results in a sterile device having sterile debris adhered thereto.
Certain sterilization devices rely upon the filtering of water with a 0.2 xcexcm or smaller pore size microbe-removal filter media to provide a sterile rinse liquid. However, it would be desirable to provide an additional safeguard against the recontamination of medical devices with rinse liquid by ensuring a virus-free rinse solution. A virus-free rinse solution may not be assured with simple filtration of the rinse liquid. Therefore, there has been found a need to provide a sterilization apparatus that ensures a bacteria and virus free rinse liquid to prevent the accidental recontamination of the sterilized medical device during rinsing operations.
Most recently, the cleaning and decontamination properties of solutions formed via the electrolysis of water under special conditions have been explored. Electrolysis devices are known which receive a supply of water, such as tap water, commonly doped with a salt, and perform electrolysis on the water to produce (I) an anolyte produced at the anode of the electrolysis unit; and, (ii) and catholyte produced at the cathode of the electrolysis unit. The anolyte and catholyte may be used individually or as a combination. The anolyte has been found to have anti-microbial properties, including anti-viral properties. The catholyte has been found to have cleaning properties.
To create these anolyte and catholyte solutions, tap water, often with an added electrically conducting agent such as halogen salts including the salts sodium chloride and potassium chloride, is passed through an electrolysis unit or module which has at least one anode chamber and at least one cathode chamber which may be separated from each other by a membrane. An anode contacts the water flowing in the anode chamber, while the cathode contacts the water flowing in the cathode chamber. The anode and cathode are connected across a source of electrical potential to expose the water to an electrical field. The membrane may allow the transfer of electron carrying species between the anode and the cathode but limits fluid transfer between the anode and cathode chambers. The salt and minerals naturally present in and/or added to the tap water undergo oxidation in the anode chamber and reduction in the cathode chamber. The solution resulting at the anode (anolyte) and the solution resulting at the cathode (catholyte) remain separate or are recombined and can be used for a wide variety of different purposes.
However, electrochemically activated (ECA) water is not without shortcomings. ECA waters have high surface energies comparable to the incoming water. The high surface energies of ECA water have been found to cause lower penetration ability of the ECA water. In the medical instrument field, for example, high penetration ability is desired due to the complex nature of medical instruments. A sterilant must be able to penetrate even the smallest crevices in order to ensure the sterility of the instrument. The high surface energy of ECA water does not allow for penetration of the ECA water into creviced areas of medical instruments. Thus, complete kill may not be achieved.
Further problems have arisen on metal surfaces coming into contact with the ECA water, including the sterilization equipment and metal medical devices. The ECA water is corrosive to metal. Stainless steel, used to produce many medical devices, is particularly susceptible to corrosion by ECA water.
ECA water as a decontamination and cleaning agent can therefore produce some results which are problematic when decontaminating complex metal objects such as stainless steel medical equipment.
The present invention contemplates an improved ECA water solution. The improved ECA water solution has enhanced penetration ability and reduced corrosiveness compared to prior ECA water solutions.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an anticorrosive composition for cleaning and decontaminating is provided which comprises electrochemically activated (ECA) water as the decontamination agent. The anticorrosive decontamination composition has, as the anticorrosive agent, a compound or mixture of compounds capable of inhibiting corrosion of various metals used in sterilization systems and objects such as medical instruments.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, other additives, including wetting agents, are added to reduce the surface energy of the ECA water. This reduced surface energy permits the ECA water to penetrate into complex objects thus permitting complete decontamination of the treated object.
A further aspect of the invention includes a method for decontamination of metal objects, including medical equipment, by using ECA water which contains anticorrosive agents. The ECA water may additionally contain wetting agents to enhance penetration of the ECA water into crevices of objects to be treated. This assures complete decontamination of the treated object.
One advantage of the present composition is that metal objects may be effectively decontaminated using ECA water with considerably reduced metal corrosion.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in its improved solution penetration into complex objects due to lower surface energy of the solution.
A further advantage relates to the use of the treated ECA water as a final rinse solution in a sterilization apparatus without corroding the sterilization apparatus or instruments being sterilized therein.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
Water to be used in a sterilization procedure is introduced into a suitable water electrolysis apparatus. Such an apparatus includes at least one electrolysis unit or module having an anode chamber and a cathode chamber and may be separated by a membrane. The membrane, if present, divides the water into two parts, a first part in the anode chamber and a second part in the cathode chamber. In flow through systems, incoming water is divided into two flows that are channeled to the anode and cathode chambers, respectively. Examples of such water electrolysis units are as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,635,040; 5,628,888; 5,427,667; 5,334,383; 5,507,932; 5,560,816; and 5,622,848 whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference. Any other suitable water electrolysis units may be used, including an electrolysis unit that utilizes a batch type electrochemical activation. The invention is not meant to be limited to any particular electrolysis apparatus.
The electrode chamber of an electrolysis unit includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode that contacts the passing water. The membrane, if present, prevents the anolyte and catholyte from mixing. The membrane allows electron carrying species to transfer between the anode and cathode chambers. A source of electric potential is connected across the anode and the cathode to expose the water to an electric field that produces an oxidation reaction at the anode and a reduction reaction at the cathode. These reactions convert the water into an anolyte solution and a catholyte solution. If desired, first and second reservoirs or holding tanks may be provided in fluid communication with the outlets of the chambers in a system separating the anolyte and catholyte to hold the catholyte and anolyte solutions, respectively, as they are produced so that these solutions may be used subsequently for decontamination and/or cleaning, including disinfection, sterilization, and rinsing operations.
In a first embodiment, corrosion inhibiting and surface energy reducing additives are introduced into the water prior to or during electrolysis. The corrosion inhibitors and surface energy reducing additives which are added to the water prior to or during the electrolysis are those which are not decomposed upon passage through the electrolysis unit. Consequently, the additives, such as corrosion inhibitors, retain their anticorrosive activity upon circulation through the electrolysis unit. Further, the ECA water""s decontamination properties are not compromised by the inclusion of the additives prior to or during electrochemical activation of the water.
In a second embodiment, the additives (corrosion inhibitors and/or surface energy reducing agents) are added after electrolysis. If added after electrolysis, the additives may be added to the catholyte or the anolyte. Other additives, including, but not limited to, detergents and pH buffers, may also be added to the catholyte and/or anolyte solution.
The corrosion inhibitory agents are selected in accordance with the nature of the materials in the items being cleaned and/or decontaminated with the electrochemically activated water. Corrosion inhibitors which protect against corrosion of aluminum and steel, including stainless steel, include phosphates, sulfates, chromates, dichromates, borates, molybdates, vanadates, and tungstates. Some additional aluminum corrosion inhibitors include 8-hydroxyquinoline and ortho-phenylphenol.
More specifically, phosphates are preferred for inhibiting stainless steel corrosion. Preferred phosphates include, but are not limited to, monosodium phosphate (MSP), disodium phosphate (DSP), sodium tripolyphosphate (TSP), sodium hexametaphosphate (HMP), and sodium sulfate either alone or in combination. Preferred borates include sodium metaborate (NaBO2).
The copper and brass corrosion inhibitors include triazoles, azoles, benzoates, tolyltriazoles, dimercapto-thiadiazoles, and other five-membered ring compounds. Preferably, the copper and brass corrosion inhibitors include sodium salts of benzotriazole and tolyltriazole which are preferred due to their stability in the presence of strong oxidizing compounds. Mercaptobenzothiazole can also be utilized but is apt to be oxidized or destabilized by strong oxidizers. Salicylic acid is an example of an acceptable benzoate corrosion inhibitor.
In hard water, the phosphates tend to cause calcium and magnesium salts present in hard water to precipitate and coat the instruments being decontaminated and/or cleaned and also leaves deposits on parts of the electrolysis system. A sequestering agent appropriate to prevent precipitation such as sodium hexametaphosphate (HMP), or trisodium nitrolotriacetic acid (NTA Na3) is preferably provided. Because sodium hexametaphosphate is also a corrosion inhibitor, it serves a dual purpose, both as a corrosion inhibitor and as a sequestering agent. Other sequestering agents include sodium polyacrylates. Of course, if soft or deionized water is utilized, the sequestering agent may be eliminated. However, to ensure universal applicability with any water that might be utilized, the presence of a sequestering agent is preferred. It is noted that the sequestering agent can be added to the water prior to, during or after electrochemical activation of the water without any negative impact on the decontamination properties of the ECA water or the activation of the water in general.
A surface energy reducing agent is added to the electrochemically activated water in order to reduce the surface energy of electrochemically activated water thereby increasing the ability of the electrochemically activated water to penetrate into crevices of items being treated. This is particularly important when cleaning and decontaminating complex medical instruments which may contain microbial contaminants in crevices, joints, and lumens.
Surface energy reducing agents usable in accordance with the present invention include various wetting agents. Such wetting agents include anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric, and/or zwitterionic surfactants. Specific classes of wetting agents which useful include anionic and nonionic surfactants or combinations thereof. Examples of nonionic wetting agents usable in the present invention include surfactants such as fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers, nonylphenoxypoly (ethyleneoxy) ethanol, and ethoxylated polyoxypropylene. Specific examples include Genapol UD-50(trademark) (Oxoalcohol polyglycol ether), Igepal(trademark) (Nonylphenoxypoly (ethyleneoxy) ethanol), Fluowet(trademark) (Fluoroxo-alcohol polyglycol ether), and Pegal(trademark) (Ethoxylated polyoxypropylene). The wetting agents set forth above may be used alone or in combination with each other.
In a first embodiment, corrosion inhibitors such as monosodium phosphate, disodium phosphate, and sodium hexametaphosphate, either alone or in combination, are added to water along with a wetting agent prior to or during electrochemical activation. Addition of such corrosion inhibitors prior to or during electrochemical activation of water, wherein said corrosion inhibitors are passed through the electrolysis unit during actual electrochemical activation of the water, does not decompose the corrosion inhibitory activity of the agent. Further, addition of such corrosion inhibitory agents prior to or during electrochemical activation of the water does not negatively affect the decontamination properties of the activated water. The above treated water is especially useful as a decontamination and/or cleaning agent for stainless steel medical instruments wherein the treated instrument remains free of corrosion but is microbially decontaminated. In addition, the above treated water is highly effective as a rinsing agent for use in conventional sterilization systems. The ECA water acts not only as a rinse but as an antimicrobial-anticorrosive protective rinse. By adding the corrosion inhibitors and wetting agents prior to or during electrochemical activation, the sterilization system and instruments are protected from corrosion and decontamination from the rinse solution.
A second embodiment introduces the corrosion inhibitors and/or wetting agents to the catholyte or anolyte produced after electrolysis of the water. The same advantages described above remain readily realized.
Amounts of corrosion inhibitor and wetting agents to be added to the electrochemically activated water will vary depending upon the type of agent being added and whether or not one or more agents are added.
The inorganic corrosion inhibitors are preferably present in amounts ranging from about 0.01% to 20.0% weight per volume (w/v). Organic corrosion inhibitors are preferably present in amounts ranging from about 0.01% to 5.0% w/v. Phosphates are preferably effective at rates in the range of about 0.01% to about 11.0% w/v.
The wetting agents are preferably present in amounts ranging from about 0.0001% to about 5.0% w/v. More preferably, the wetting agent is present in amounts ranging from about 0.0001% to about 0.5% w/v.